In The Light Of A True Gem
by Theresa471
Summary: Part Three of the series. Gem and Gem Of A Pearl with Dr. McCoy coming to the decision to ask Gem to marry him with this 14 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: This is the third in a series. Gem and Gem Of A Pearl.**_

 _ **In The Light Of A True Gem**_

 _ **Gem wasn't trying for the like of her to avoid a confrontation for when it comes to her life in general.**_

 _ **She had no choice in the matter to leave the Enterprise for a few weeks, to gather up her thoughts after finding her true love after many years being apart from Dr. Leonard McCoy.**_

 _ **After she had given him the life force of all of her energies to have him live a longer life span. Only to leave once again for a few weeks away.**_

 _ **When she had been asked to stay on board the Enterprise a few days ago. With the forth coming question from Leonard McCoy.**_

 _ **He needed to have the woman to marry him after saving his life once again, with-in the past thirty years of meeting each other.**_

 _ **But explicit to him. She would be scare of her true feelings.**_

 _ **Suspicious of running away. Forever doing so. For which the Vians had been right. Was she worthy of saving her race?**_

 _ **Yes. Would be the answer. But why did it take all of those years for her in order to catch up with the Enterprise and Doctor Leonard McCoy?**_

 _ **Though once she would be abroad and several conversations with the Enterprise crew. She would be able to gather up her bearings and figure out, she needed some time away from the doctor.**_

 _ **Until she had made up her mind about wanting to have the relationship asked of her. And most of all to be his wife.**_

 _ **When she had spoken with Captain James T. Kirk. She had to asked him a big favor. Asking for a shuttle to take her to the planet of Vulcan for where she would need guidance.**_

 _ **Captain Kirk had granted her wish for this one time only.**_

 _ **Knowing very well. His old friend would be hurting emotionally and mentally the next few weeks. Until she decides either way.**_

 _ **He had asked his friend to come to his quarters after leaving the star base. While Gem had left with taking the shuttle to head for Vulcan.**_

 _ **Walking into his quarters after checking in with Uhura on the bridge for any type of communications from Star Fleet Command. He would certainly be in a dire need of a drink of sorts.**_

 _ **He'd left a message with sickbay. Asking Dr. McCoy to drop by after finishing his medical log and sending a full report to Star Fleet Medical.**_

 _ **This time with his medical log wouldn't be easy for him to do.**_

 _ **With his mind with full concentration on Gem and only Gem.**_

 _ **He had to steer clear of these facts. Having to notice the message from the Captain on his computer terminal to drop by his quarters.**_

 _ **"Well Jim Boy." He said to himself. "I am coming." While leaving Dr. M' Benga in charge for the next shift to take over.**_

 _ **Especially when they would be heading back to Earth for Shore Leave. After several months of rough missions having turned out fine. However losing a few of the crew members along its way.**_

 _ **And in the meantime. Captain James T. Kirk relaxed a little.**_

 _ **Sitting down at his computer terminal going over the last of his Captain's logs while he waited. He would be officially be off duty. Leaving the bridge in charge with Commander Spock and the younger crew members to learn their way around the bridge and their work stations. Even though it will not be easy for them.**_

 _ **After leaving sickbay being sure all was in order. Taking the main turbo elevator to the main quarters for James Kirk and the rest of the command staff.**_

 _ **Taking the time to move inside. He asked the computer for where he needed to go. While the turbo elevator started to move quickly.**_

 _ **It would only take a moment or two before reaching the level he desired. He passed a few of the crew members. Without noticing just who they were. While his mind on other things for the moment. Before finally arriving at the Captain's cabin and entering quickly.**_

 _ **Leonard McCoy inhaled it. He could smell it. Whiskey or scotch. The captain was drinking before he had arrived.**_

 _ **He surely has a scent of a nose for it. He muttered something under his breath with his foul mood. Moving over to his friend.**_

 _ **There were two shot glasses. One for himself already and the other one ready for him.**_

 _ **A low moan escapes his mouth and his preoccupation with Gem leaving. He paused to look at his friend of many years.**_

 _ **The bottle of scotch however would be half full.**_

 _ **"Would you care for a shot Bones?" He asked weakly and that damn smile of his.**_

 _ **"Sure. Why not. I could use one after the past few days." He replied gently. As he froze for a moment, all color draining from his face thinking about her.**_

 _ **After a while_**_

 _ **"Sweet Jesus, oh mighty Bones!" James Kirk breathed telling his friend to slow down on the shots or else he would be winding up in sickbay from a severe hang-over.**_

 _ **"Better off having one. Then to always to be thinking of her all of the time Jim. I would of never thought she would affect me much this way. And after being told about leaving for Vulcan for that god forsaken planet." McCoy snapped at his friend.**_

 _ **Kirk gulped and nodded at his friend for now. Noticing just how bad he was hurting. And he wouldn't be able to help accept be his friend during this crisis. Like McCoy and Mr. Spock had done for him over the space of many years.**_

 _ **"Jim. It just hurts too much to have her leave like this. After asking Gem to marry me." He whispered in a harsh rasp.**_

 _ **Taking another sip of his drink.**_

 _ **James Kirk nodded. Along with the under standing and placing a tender hand onto his shoulder for now. While McCoy afterwards quietly lowered his his head. Closing his eyes to eventually fall asleep for now.**_

 _ **End of chapter one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _Dr. Christine Chapel of all people to be the one person. Gem would want to speak with. As to why she's coming to Vulcan in the first place._

 _Gem had felt she could trust the woman in general. Needing to sort out her feelings. Though she is a empath. Even if things has changed. She had opted after being approached years ago to have her vocal chords restored, among other things in her physical make up._

 _Gem with the help of the shuttle's computer systems. It generally will take 26 hours to reach the planet of Vulcan. Currently she has the shuttle craft on auto pilot. In order for her to sleep._

 _She had advised the computer to wake her of any type of anomalies that just might crop up along the way._

 _She headed into another section of the shuttle craft to sleep. if possible. Ever since she had made the decision to leave the Enterprise. She had been reckoning with the inner turmoil of her heart, and with-in her mind._

 _Out in space_

 _A Lone merchant's vessel traveling from the Romulan neutral zone. This vessel heading for Rigel noticed the small shuttle craft crossing its path on their screens._

 _The crew of ten were in need of a diversion. Along with wanting to find anything of value to trade for anyone willing to pay a aggressive amount of credits._

 _Captain Algiers in charge of Orion vessel. Ordered his crew to use what ever methods to haul in the shuttle craft and who ever is on that craft._

 _He didn't care how it would be done. Thinking about the tracking device recently acquired from the Romulans._

 _His first mate opted to use the tracking device to pull in the shuttle craft with ease. Using the tracker Beam._

 _Meanwhile inside the shuttle craft. Gem was alerted of this fact by the on-board computer systems._

 _Gem had asked the computer. Realizing it was some sort of merchant vessel would be pulling in the shuttle craft into their main hanger bay._

 _It would be at this point. She had no idea. Why they would be doing this in the first place? However she would be finding out rather soon._

 _As she would be preparing herself._

 _Christine was worried. The shuttle craft over due by three hours._

 _She had contacted Vulcan Space Central and Star Fleet Command on Vulcan on whether, they'd any reports of missing vessels or sightings in the path of the Enterprise's shuttle craft Aurora._

 _Star Fleet Command reported one merchant vessel coming from the Romulan neutral zone, a Orion trade craft in that region._

 _There was nothing more to be done. But wait. Along with sending a message to the Enterprise._

 _All she remembers after being knocked out by some sort of a gas. Waking to find herself on another vessel. Of all of the vessels to be on. An Orion merchant craft._

 _Slowly opening her eyes. As she tries to move on the bed she would be placed on. Stretching her limbs as much as possible. She tries to take stock of her general area._

 _This wasn't a good thing. Thinking to herself._

 _How she wished now to be on the Enterprise to be with Leonard._

 _She had made her choice. And now here she is. In the middle of no where._

 _No doubt by now. Dr. Christine Chapel is worried for the human._

 _With the shuttle craft not showing up after the arrival due date. on Vulcan Space Central._

 _She lets out a sigh before slowly moving into a sitting position, while her head would still be spinning on her. Caused from the knock out gas used. At least she was alive for now._

 _Anything else. She would be worried a great deal._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _No one has come to see her as yet. This was more annoying then anything else. No doubt these Orions were probably testing her raw nerves to see just how long she can survive._

 _Her entire life has been one big test. Right from the minute she would be born. She needs to be comfortable with this part of her life. Along with the fact being away from the Enterprise. Only made her life more miserable, than rather happy._

 _But then again. Who Knew? She would be taken abroad this vessel in the process._

 _She would need to find a way out of her situation. Maybe someone one on this vessel. She would be able to convince. And help her out getting away and back onto the Enterprise. Or even some where safe, until the coast would be clear._

 _At least when she was with the Vians. She knew what was expected of her. To assure herself safely of her own planet._

 _However at the cost of others. As with James Kirk, Mr. Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy._

 _It's exactly that someone did come to see how she would be doing. The door to her confinement opened. Expecting the worst._

 _It was a young Orion slave girl bringing in her tray of food and drink._

 _Actually she would be hungry and thirsty. Needing to keep up her strength._

 _"The captain of this vessel ordered me to bring you this tray. He didn't want his "_ _ **merchandise"**_ _to be damaged, when they arrived on Rigel." She says to give Gem a shiver running down the back of her spine. She had to eat never the less for the sake of her own mental and physical state._

 _Taking the tray. The young Orion slave girl placing it on the table next to her cot. Along with a pitcher of some clear liquid_

 _She hopes not poisoned from some type of drug._

 _"My name is Selena, I have been here for almost three months. I rather be a slave then what the others being sold to the Romulans and other races." She states with such sadness before continuing. "I am alive at least for now. I miss my family a great deal." With tears falling down from her face._

 _"I am so sorry, Selena. It's just too bad the both of us have to endure so much."_

 _"I agree. But for now. Please eat your food and drink." She says with a soft smile. Before turning to leave for her own quarters for now. Hopefully she won't be bothered by any of the crew members today and take what ever punishment she has to endure. Either mentally or physically._

 _Selena stayed a few moments more before leaving. She was regretting the fact to be going back. Not realizing on what she might find._

 _Though she is Orion. She hates the fact, she would have to be subject to this sort of treatment. She would see what can be done in regard of a escape, without getting caught._

 _Gem's shuttle craft would still be inside of the hanger bay in the force field. Just one of the possibilities running through her mind at this point._

 _She gets up to leave with the keys to lock Gem in for now. She would have to check the hanger bay for how many of the Captain's men standing guard._

 _After leaving Gem alone. Selena needs to be extremely careful with her movements. One thing for sure. She can't be gone too long. Or someone will differently be looking for her._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _Captain James T. Kirk was awaken from a sound sleep in his quarters. He grumbled. When he had asked the computer on what time it would be._

 _The computer had come back with a reply of 2 A.M. in the morning for ship's time._

 _When he was interrupted by his communication officer Ensign Holland in charge. "Sir, I was advised by Commander Sorin checking with the engineering staff. It would seem the shuttle Craft Aurora never made it to Vulcan. Its been taken by an Orion merchant vessel instead coming from the Romulan neutral zone."_

 _"Is there any proof of these fact Ensign Holland?" He says now fully alert from his sleep._

 _"Yes, sir Captain. Star Fleet Command has confirmed it from long range sensors of the Shuttle craft ion trail." She replies with a neutral tone for the moment. Along with redirecting other calls on her board on the bridge._

 _"Please have Commander Sorin to the bridge and Mr. Spock. Advise him of the situation, while I change." He said with trying to stay calm for the moment."_

 _"Right away Captain. What about Dr. McCoy should I inform him as well?" Taking a deep breath to relax her nerves a little._

 _"Not yet Ensign. Until we know all of the details on this Orion merchant Vessel. But for now have the Helm change course to head for the trace of the ion trail."_

 _"I will inform them right now." As she advises them of the situation and the captain's orders. Along with the Enterprise changing its course._

 _Taking ten minutes to be dressed. He would be able to meet up with Commander Spock inside of the turbo lift._

 _When James Kirk arrived onto the bridge. There would be a flurry of activity all of a sudden._

 _On the bridge. Ensign Holland busy with communications, while Commander Sorin sitting in the captain's chair after being called._

 _Everyone of the Gamma shaft are at their stations._

 _Commander Sorin seeing that Commander Spock had arrived with the captain. Gives up the center seat to work at the engineering station normally not manned for this time of the night._

 _Helmsman Avery in his early thirties announces to the captain and the others. "Captain. Sensors detect the ion trail of the shuttle craft Aurora. And if it stays this course, we will be reaching the planet of Rigel and the outer planets and colonies."_

 _"Thank you helmsman. Continue at warp eight for now." Said Kirk. "Until we catch up to them. We need to be careful at this stage of the game." Sighing before sitting down in the command chair._

 _Looking back over at Mr. Spock using his slender fingers to work his scanners at his science station._

 _James Kirk didn't like this at all. Dealing with the Orions. No doubt they had taken the shuttle craft and Gem as trade. This situation than wouldn't be good for her._

 _Shaking his head for now. It would mostly be a waiting game, along as the ion trail last. There is nothing more to do._

 _Selena was relieved there would be no one around for the moment to order her. Since the captain for the past few weeks usually comes to bother her or in his private quarters._

 _Thinking. He must be else where, the bridge or passed out from his heavy drinking. Walking slowly so not to give herself away._

 _She had decided to check with the main computer systems asking on where was the position of the captain._

 _The computer came back with the following response. "The captain is down below in engineering checking with an issue for the main warp drive." Since this merchant vessel can only go at the maximum of warp four. "Thanks computer." She says before moving off slowly to begin her work with trying to get them off this vessel._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _Dr. Leonard McCoy was livid. When he had found out the missing shuttle craft with Gem abroad it. He needed answers from his friends, especially Captain James T. Kirk at this stage of the game._

 _He wouldn't be able to sleep. Finding out about the change in course trailing the ion trail of the Aurora Shuttle craft._

 _What was the most upsetting fact. Hearing about the type of vessel involved with kidnapping the shuttle craft in the first place._

 _When it comes to the Orions. They would be just as bad as the Romulans and Klingons for when it comes to treating their prisoners. But then again with very little information supplied._

 _They don't know on whether Gem is a prisoner, or part of merchandise later to be traded or brought by one of the local vendors on the planet of Rigel and the colonies. It's an interesting concept at this point._

 _Especially with Gem a Empath against the Orions. There is a good chance. Gem just might convince one of those Orions into an allied to help get her off the vessel and make a run for it._

 _However with Dr. McCoy and his anger. He'd stayed quiet on the bridge. While watching the view screen from the back of the bridge._

 _James Kirk actually can feel his friend steaming from inside of his gut. He knew just how important of losing Gem. Would be hitting the doctor really hard at this time. After getting her back into life 30 plus years later._

 _It was at this time. The Helmsman announced the ion trail and the Orion merchant vessel will be visible in 15 minutes._

 _Mr. Spock came down from his science station to concur with the helmsman statement. And advising the captain to go to red alert, along with their shields just in case they would be fired upon._

 _Captain James Kirk agreed with what Mr. Spock had said. Placing everyone on board the Enterprise at general quarters._

 _All of a sudden the bridge with a flurry of activity from all crew members coming from the two main turbo lifts. They would be able to settle into their stations at full battle readiness._

 _While on board the Orion vessel. The captain had reason to be over joyed. He was able to help in engineering to repair the warp drive for now. Now fit to more against anyone that comes their way._

 _The captain had paid a huge price to keep this ship going. After making a number of deals near the neutral zone. Along with weapons, slaves and food. Currently he had Selena, Gem and five others for trade. When they reach Rigel._

 _His crew wasn't a large group. He wasn't able to get any others once leaving his home planet._

 _He had most of the crew quarters changed over down below inside the smaller cargo holds._

 _Since he was busy helping the engineer. He had no time being exhausted. He needed to sleep. Instead of bothering with Selena and his needs._

 _When he'd reached his quarters just prior to laying down on his bed. He had asked his second-in-command to keep a sharp eye out for any Federation vessels._

 _"Yes, captain. We are heading on course for Rigel with great satisfaction at this point." Jonas had advised him with said information._

 _But for now. Jonas, he was free to enjoy the silence with being by himself for the moment. If things change. He would no doubt call for others to help out on the small bridge. While Jonas turned to view the main view screen and waited for anything to happen._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6th _In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _Dr. Leonard McCoy exhaled shakily and opened his eyes on the bridge. He hesitated a moment on the bridge. Taking in the sight of the Orion vessel ahead of them and the dimensions of it. He would be nervous with his arm folded to his chest standing behind the captain's chair._

 _The sadness of Kirk's face etched watching the view screen._

 _McCoy noted with some irony of the situation. But with the changes that he perceived him from his own mental agony._

 _There was a harder edge of his mind since Kirk being his long time friend._

 _He would never thought this would happen to Gem. But it did never the less._

 _He would hear him asked his helmsman on whether the orions have spotted them as yet on their sensors._

 _"No, sir. They haven't, which is strange." The young helmsman tells the captain in front of his position._

 _James Kirk didn't sound all that surprised for some odd reason. But kept up with the shields and staying at general quarters._

 _"Jim, isn't it strange for them not to notice the Enterprise?" McCoy asked._

 _"Don't know Bones." His voice etched in irritation._

 _While McCoy shrugged his shoulders. He would be getting tired standing. He went to sit down in one of the empty seats on the bridge._

 _Muttering to himself while looking around the bridge of the crew members's working their stations quietly._

 _Thinking. He could use a drink just about now. He could just hear Gem say to him about his drinking habits. Though he tried to get her to try it. Just for the hell of it._

 _She did._

 _Several weeks back when she would be coming from working out in the gym to stay in shape._

 _When one of the crew members in the main gym were discussing a drink called "A SLING-A-PORE-SLING in the Freedom lounge. It would have her thinking about it. Why not try one any way. And she just loved it!_

 _Later she would be able to say to Leonard McCoy in sickbay during a break. He chuckled at her thinking about how she was being some what_ _ **bold.**_

 _It would be interesting to see, how she handles his old favor of Kentucky Bourbon he'd in his quarters._

 _On board the Orion Vessel_

 _Selena finding no one around her quarters. She decided to gather up some of her things inside. She needed to be really careful at this stage of the game._

 _Once again she would asked the computer just where the captain would be at this time, along with his second-in-command._

 _It would be strange. The captain sleeping in his quarters and his second-in-command on the bridge. But what was really surprising. On why no general quarters had been issued with the approaching Star Fleet vessel. Since the computer giving her this information over the terminal._

 _Either some one was asleep on the job, or it would be some sort of a trap waiting for the very last moment before firing their weapons._

 _She needed to find out for sure. before going to get Gem out of her detention cell before making the proper move and her Shuttle craft in the hanger bay._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _She was making her way over to Gem. Since there would be no one around for the moment. Oddly enough. She made it to her detention cell. When she opened the door with the keys she'd._

 _Selena was glad gem had no bumps, bruises or any other injuries to worry about. With trying to get to the shuttle craft. Gem looked up from her cot some what surprised to see Selena._

 _"Selena, where is everyone?" She asked quietly before moving off the cot excited._

 _"Don't know, and I don't care. Lets get moving before they do realize what's happening." She sighed with a weapon of some sorts in her hands. Both ladies moved off out of the detention cell._

 _As for the captain. He would be waking up with a raging headache and felt nausea after his work with his engineer. But he'd remembered the Romulan ale given to him a few weeks back to knock him for a loop. But why was he feeling this badly. He'd no idea._

 _However he looked out at the view port. Grumbling at himself._

 _There would be a Star Fleet vessel at their port bow. Now this was strange._

 _Jonas wasn't firing back with the ship's on board main phraser weapons. Seem odd. Thinking something had to be wrong at this point._

 _He tries to stand up. But his head would be buzzing around to have him dizzy._

 _However he would be able to move never the less to look for his merchandise Selena and Gem. Along with what is happening with them. He started off into the quiet corridor taking the turbo lift to the lowest level._

 _This was not a good sign. What could of happened with everyone during the time he would be working down below in engineering?_

 _What he was finding wasn't good. He found three of his crew members dead found on the lower levels. It had looked like some sort of virus had killed them. Strange circle marks on there faces and contorted. As if they were scared out of their minds from inside of their bodies._

 _He would have to be extremely careful from here on end to come in contact on board the vessel._

 _The only thing he could think of for the moment. Had to be some of the merchandise this vessel had traded for, along the Romulan neutral zone._

 _During the past year. He'd heard the rumors about the Federation had to intervene to help the Romulans saving them from a virus almost wiping out their race._

 _Just maybe they might of contracted it as well during their travels and was never really destroyed by the vaccine developed by the Federation scientists._

 _Selena tells her to hurry up. She turned around to face her out of breath. "How much longer?" Gem asked._

 _Selena was small-framed for a Orion. No doubt with great intelligence. She was very good at what she does. She is a under-cover operative for Star Fleet Command. She'd never expected to be saving an empath of all races._

 _She'd placed the virus into the ventilation system to slow down the Orions in their tracks. And give her finally the chance to get off the vessel since coming abroad three months prior._

 _She would let Gem know. Who she really is. When they are off this vessel. But the affects for those alive down below. Will only last 12 hours once abroad the shuttle craft Aurora. Selena will be able to send a communications to the Star Fleet vessel on the port bow._

 _Gem is sitting next to her inside says. "It's probably the Enterprise with Captain James T. Kirk in command."_

 _"Yes, I heard. I will have to explain Gem. Who I am actually. And why no one were able to fired back or come after us in the first place."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8th In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _Even though Selena had mention about her situation on board the vessel. Gem was still what confused in a way as to why, Selena would subject herself to this kind of treatment by those on the merchant vessel._

 _She'd said it was part of her under cover mission to be taken in as a slave. Only to find out about the Orions trading with the Romulans and other races for weapons, drugs and any other type of merchandise. Mostly slaves being sold on the black market for a large profit._

 _She was able abstain information in regard to facts to at least stop the flow for awhile. Before someone else takes into account to start up again once the coast is clear._

 _One of the key factors however having to deal with the Romulans, when ever the Federation tries to steer clear of any issues. After being under a state of a truce between them._

 _But for the Orions. They would be willing to cause trouble with the Romulans or with any other the races involved for when it comes to trading for profit._

 _Any rate. Once they were inside of the shuttle craft Aurora. Gem was mostly settled in her seat. When Selena had made contact with the Enterprise._

 _On board the Enterprise_

 _Captain James T. Kirk would be in complete surprise. Receiving the communications from Selena. Telling him what was going on board the vessel. Along with having Gem in her possession at this point._

 _It would be a stroke of luck. It was the Aurora shuttle craft arriving into the hangar bay. Selena had pivoted while still airborne before entering the length of the hangar bay. Then touched down lightly upon its deck._

 _Captain James T. Kirk was amazed. Her pilot expel a deft hand. He'd to meet this woman._

 _Otherwise his friend Dr. McCoy being told to stay back on the bridge. While the captain would be taking care of them._

 _"Bones. Stay here. I don't need you in the way at this point. I will have another doctor check them over. Until I know what exactly is going on."_

 _McCoy feeling frustrated with his order. Even though he's the Chief Medical Officer. But then again he's emotional involved and needed to be staying back for now. "Find." He says out of sheer turmoil sitting back down in his seat over by the engineering station._

 _Kirk leaves the bridge while still on general quarters. Leaving Mr. Spock in charge for the moment. He would be very quiet throughout the exchanged between the doctor and captain._

 _Asking the captain to take him to the hangar bay level. Taking a moment or two before arriving. Along with security meeting with the captain to be ready. Along with Dr. M Benga to greet the passengers of the shuttle craft Aurora._

 _Walking inside the hangar bay once pressure would be restored inside. While the shuttle craft landing perfectly._

 _Gem would be the first to step out of the shuttle to be greeted by the captain. Along with the Orion woman Selena. She paused momentarily at the hatch before being introduced._

 _A wry smiled graced her lips before moving over to greet Captain Kirk of the Enterprise._

 _"Captain Kirk, I am Selena Reynolds of Star Fleet Command under cover operations. I will be able to explain further after being examined in sickbay. But I suggest sending over a landing party to retrieve the rest of what's left of the vessel crews."_

 _"Yes, of course." But before anything else he'd to ask about how Gem was feeling before giving orders to send the landing party over._

 _She looks over at the captain to answer his question before anything else. "Still some what confused Captain Kirk. But thanks to Selena, I am alive and well. And what of Leonard?; Why he's not here to greet me right now?" She says in a soft tone with her voice._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9th In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _Captain James Kirk had no choice to give an answer to Gem, as to why Dr. McCoy was here to greet her. He'd to be honest with the woman. Though she'd been able to read his emotions very well since coming back into everyone's lives._

 _Taking a deep breath before saying something to Gem. "Gem, I need for the both of you to go to Sickbay to be checked out. Afterwards I need to speak with the both of you in the briefing room to go over the details of Selena's mission. Along with you having been taken by the merchant vessel. As for Dr. McCoy, he needs to stand back for now. Being emotionally tied to you, his mental state at this time is a mess, and he's not able to cope. Until he comes to his senses with rest."_

 _While he moves off to speak with security and other technicians to check over the shuttle craft for damage._

 _However for now. Selena and Gem to be escorted to sickbay to be examined. Leaving them in safe hands of the doctors and nurses._

 _Doctor M' Benga had come out of the office alcove after speaking with Captain Kirk. His orders making sure the both ladies were in good shape for the briefing._

 _However for now. Kirk had to leave to speak with the head of Star Fleet Command Under Cover operations, and Commodore Weller on Earth._

 _Leaving the bridge for his quarters is quiet when he enters. The lights are down low. His bed currently is empty. As he sits down at his computer terminal._

 _Thinking. James Kirk, I am fine. I just need to be with Gem making sure she is real for the most part._

 _And having been relieved of his duties for now. To be here alone until the captain would be ready to have me back as the ship's Chief Medical Officer._

 _These moments like these. He would be in need of alcohol. But he doesn't touch it. He decides to lay down instead. Telling the computer to lock the door until further notice._

 _He takes a step closer to his bed, while not removing his clothing accept for his black boots. As he takes a deep sigh before deciding to move under the blankets inside of his quarters._

 _He would be able to fall asleep drifting off quickly from sheer total exhaustion. Hopefully without dreams._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10th In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _Dr. M'Benga had no problem with checking over the both ladies in sick bay. It was the constant flow of traffic in and around would be the issue. Crew-members were some what curious to who this Orion woman really was in the first place._

 _For Selena. She was Orion. She'd been one all of her life. However she joined Star Fleet under cover division ten years prior. Star Fleet Command needed people like herself._

 _And when she was approached with the operation, She'd had agreed. Though she knew it would be basically a dangerous mission. In order to gain the information, she had to degrade herself for when it came to doing certain things with her body._

 _However she would be able to come to terms with those issues another time. But for now. She will have in her gasps. One Merchant vessel with survivors and the key_ _ **factor**_ _. The weapons, drugs and any other merchandise to be solely used against any Federation planet or member._

 _For Selena after being checked out in sickbay. Along with Gem being given a complete check up. She would be told to stay in her quarters for now. Until the briefing would be over with the following inside._

 _Captain James Kirk, Commander Spock, Selena and four others sitting around the conference table. No where in sight was Dr. Leonard McCoy. He'd been ordered to stay in his quarters until further notice._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11th In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _It was difficult for security beaming over to the Orion vessel. They were able to find most of the crew alive down below the lowest levels._

 _Of the dead found insides the corridors. Three were affected from the virus having been planted. While security found the captain in his quarters out cold from the side effects. Even though alive. They would have to beam him and the others over to sickbay in isolation for now._

 _Otherwise the second-in-command inside the command center dead in his seat from the side effects placed by Selena. Their would be nothing to do in saving him or the others._

 _But for now after calling over to the Enterprise and advising Captain Kirk of the situation. Kirk had told his chief security officer to give the vessel a once over one more time, along with transporting all of the merchandise on board to the Enterprise for evaluation._

 _Including a full report to Star Fleet Command and the under cover operations department._

 _While inside the conference room after two hours of questions._

 _Selena would be able to some what relax after the grilling she'd to endure at the expense of the captain, the Vulcan commander and security. She needed to sleep a little after months of scrutiny from the ship's captain and of his crew members._

 _She was just mostly glad the entire affair would be over with for now. And of her self respect for the most part._

 _However for now. She needed to find out just how her new found friend Gem is doing. Since she would be the first to leave the conference room. After being asked a number of questions on their part._

 _Gem was more interested in wanting to see McCoy. But was told to stay away for now. Until the entire story had been laid out in front of Captain Kirk and the rest of the command staff._


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12th In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _Captain James T. Kirk satisfied with talking to Selena. However it was still some what odd any rate. For Kirk to feel this way foremost. But for now, he would eventually go with her story. As with Gem's basically confirming everything she'd said inside of the conference room._

 _Speaking with Mr. Spock with his usual logic. He'd suggested not to stay here any further in this area. While they would be towing the Orion vessel with the tracker beam. Until reaching a star base to have the proper authorities take over._

 _As for Selena. She no doubt will probably be speaking with her supervisor for the next assignment, or take an extended leave._

 _It would certainly be up to her in that aspect after months of being in constant danger on board the Orion vessel. At least she would be successful in a way, she never expected._

 _Some time later_

 _After everyone had the chance to see through with the full truth and of course the proper rest._

 _Gem would be aloud to leave to speak with Leonard McCoy. Now back with working his job inside of sickbay as Chief Medical Officer._

 _She would be taking her chances at this point. She'd been some what nervous for when it comes to her feelings for Dr. McCoy. And her answer to his question just prior to her leaving in the shuttle craft._

 _Even since then, she'd been fighting an inner battle with her emotions since that time. And the one man she'd been in love for 30 plus years._

 _Thinking once again. In regard to his feelings, and what type of reaction she would be receiving from him. After being told by the captain to stay away until everything was cleared up. And it was for the most part for Star Fleet Command._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13th In The Light of The True Gem_

 _Gem having a mischievous smile on her face. She would be arriving soon to sickbay. She'd butterflies in her stomach all of a sudden. Having not felt this way in such a very long time._

 _She slowed her motions before hitting the door and moving inside. No one would be around for the moment. When she decides to walked into another alcove and his office._

 _He would be working on his computer terminal not realizing someone had come into his office._

 _When he'd looked up t_ o _to see her standing near the door. His overall emotions went into play for now. Getting up from his seat._

 _He would meet her half way. As she moves into his emotional embrace for a moment. Before he decides to kiss her with all of the energies. He could muster._

 _It would be at this moment. she's not able to breath from the full force of his kiss. She was shaking in his arms before the tears started to fall from her eyes. Staining her face while he takes his fingers to push them away, until she was done._

 _"Leonard. I'm truly sorry for putting you through this entire scenario. But I never expected to think, I would be rescued. But thanks to Selena and the Enterprise arriving in time." Sighing mostly before breaking away a little from his embraced._

 _"Don't be." He says gently._

 _Moving over to have her sit in his seat while standing instead._

 _While McCoy tries to calm himself to be rational._

 _"Leonard. I was worried to had left. But I know better now."_

 _"Believe me. I understand Gem. But what counts now your here now. I need you the most during this stage of my life." He says._

 _Getting up from his seat. She takes a step closer. She would be searching his face for clues of his love on the surface. But then again. It's there inside she can feel it. She says to him touching his cheek lightly. "I love you, Leonard. I need to let you know your answer to the question, you asked me before taking the shuttle craft."_

 _There would be a moment of silence before she's able to answer again. She could feel his anguish from with-in expecting the worst. She clears her throat a little before doing so. She smiles mostly. As she tries to teases him a little before deciding finally to give the answer. Taking his hand into hers._

 _She stops for a moment. "Leonard, the answer is yes. I will surely marry you no matter how long we will both shall live."_

 _By his expression after giving him the news. He's an emotional mess._

 _All of a sudden she needs to recover from her overwhelming composure as with Dr. McCoy. He takes a step back to take a deep breath into his lungs before saying. " We need to talk with the Captain. I don't wish to wait any longer Gem. If that's fine with you?" He asked sincerely._

 _She didn't need to wait any further either after 30 years._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author Notes: Please be advised this is the final chapter for this series.**_

 _Chapter 14th In The Light Of A True Gem_

 _She couldn't believe it. She was going to be married to Leonard McCoy of all things. But first things. Dr. Leonard McCoy needed to speak with Captain James T. Kirk to perform the ceremony._

 _However their would be things that needed to be done before anything else. Paperwork, blood work and anything else that needed to be settled the both of them._

 _One person that needed to be contracted after years of separation. His daughter Johanna. The last time he's had spoken with his daughter would be five years ago. And only by sheer chance. She'd had decided to contact her father. After finding out about the Enterprise arriving at Star Base 23th in route to Vulcan._

 _However she would still be at the Star Base working in general for Star Fleet Command Communications Centre._

 _Star Base 23th_

 _Johanna Reynolds her married name. She was coming off duty. When her husband John sent a message telling her of the communications from the Enterprise and her father._

 _She was rather surprised with receiving the communications._

 _Along with having heard a great deal about Gem from certain sources with her security clearance. She would be surprised her father would be thinking of her in regard to the news._

 _She would have to think of a way to attend the ceremony. Even though between the both of them had been strained. She would tried to figure out a way after speaking with her superior and husband John with leaving the base and taking a shuttle craft to meet up with the Enterprise._

 _It's going to be some what of surprised for all involved._

 _The party was in full swing inside of the Freedom Lounge._

 _Everyone from the bridge crew attending in the celebration between Dr. Leonard McCoy and Gem. The wedding vows will be taking place in two days once they reach Earth._

 _Captain James T. Kirk sitting at a table in the corner near the view port. Would be talking with his wife Nyota, Mr. Spock and Dr. Christine Chapel on board after arriving from Vulcan via Space shuttle._

 _She would be mostly thrilled for her friend. As with Gem. The both of them deserve each other in many ways._

 _Captain Kirk had ordered another round of drinks for those sitting at their table for the party would end._

 _Everyone watching the happy couple. Could see the total love and devotion between the two. However Gem could sense something would be bothering him. But she didn't bother to push the issue at hand until the proper time._

 _Looking at his tired expression after the past few days. She knew it was time for him to rest before the ceremony. With everyone's emotions running on high for the moment._

 _Once everyone would be able to say good night for the evening._

 _She would able to convince him to sleep. They would have plenty of time for other activities after they would be married._

 _She was hoping. She would be able to make it in time for the ceremony. The shuttle craft only 30 minutes away from the Enterprise. She would be crossing her fingers, along with her emotions. She'd butterflies in her stomach for the past few days after leaving Star Base 23th._

 _Meanwhile on board the Enterprise's chapel. The ceremony would be shown on all communications terminals throughout the entire vessel._

 _Dr. Leonard McCoy in full dress uniform for his medical department. While Gem decked out in a white sequin long sparkling dress given to her by Dr. Christine Chapel with veil having the same type of designs including several gems._

 _Along with the earrings and hand bracelets._

 _She was a beautiful sight to see foremost and in the eyes of Leonard McCoy._

 _Captain Kirk was called a few moments to the computer terminal before beginning the ceremony. While everyone would be wondering what has going on._

 _He would be really quiet with his words. receiving the word about the shuttle craft coming in from Star Base 23th. He would now be ready to begin the ceremony in five minutes._

 _Standing now in front of the two with the words of the vows written down._

 _"Before I begin the ceremony between Dr. Leonard McCoy and Gem. There is someone having just arrived in a shuttle craft. We are waiting this party of two to attend the the special event."_

 _Dr. McCoy would be some what surprised as to who it might be wanting to attend his wedding of all things._

 _When he heard the doors open. He turns around as with Gem and everyone else inside the chapel, would be in complete shock as to who it would be._

 _His daughter and husband John standing inside the chapel._

 _James T. Kirk now says to everyone. "We can now begin." He says with the biggest smile on his face as with his long time friend Dr. Leonard McCoy._

 _AND THE ADVENTURE CONTINUES_

 _The End_


End file.
